paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mighty Pups Are Go Episode 2: Ravine Rescue
This is the second episode of the Mighty Pups Are Go series. Please do not edit this without the permeation of CP86 and PawPatrolThunderbird4. At a coal pit in Wales, a brand new piece of mining equipment called the crabraker is being tested. But an error in the machine's computer system sends it out of control and falling down a 300 foot deep pit. The Mighty Pups must rescue the crabraker and it's crew of 4 form the pit while trying to cope with getting filmed by a BBC Wales News Helijet. This episode is a loose adaptation of the original thunderbirds episode: Pit of Peril: Characters: David 'Stinky' Peterson, Crabraker Crew, John Tracy, Jeff Tracy, Scott Tracy, Virgil Tracy, Sherbet (Belongs To PawPatrolThunderbird4), Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, Everest, Skye, Ryder, A&E Crew, Brains. The Episode: *Cue Thunderbirds Countdown.* 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. MIGHTY PUPS ARE GO! *Cue episode preview scene with music.* *Cue thunderbirds theme song.* *Logo appears on screen.* Pilot thunderpaw 1- Chase. (Super speed.) Pilot thunderpaw 5- Marshall. (Super heat.) Pilot thunderpaw 2- Rubble. (Super strength.) Co-pilot thunderpaw 2- Sherbet. (Super strength.) Aquanaut thunderpaw 4- Zuma. (Water power.) Astronaut thunderpaw 3- Skye. (Whirlwind power.) Engineer thunderpaw 8- Rocky. (Super fix-it.) Backup ops thunderpaw 7- Everest. (Ice power.) Based on thunderbirds by Garry Anderson. Produced by PawPatrolThunderbird4 and CP86. Written by PawPatrolThunderbird4 and CP86. Music by Barry Gary. Directed by Keith Chapman. *Episode opens.* *Cue Pit of Peril opening theme.* *We get an Arial shot of an enormous coal pit in Cilmaengwyn South Wales, located not to far from Swansea. A huge machine called the crabraker is about to be tested there, the mine's owner David 'Stinky' Peterson and a few of his workers are supervising the test.* *Episode name appears on screen for a few seconds.* Supervisor Lenny: Well sir, your desinging skills, all £350 million you invested in this huge thing and 7 whole years of development have certainly paid off. David: Thank you Lenny, this crabraker machine will dramatically increase our coal output. Supervisor 2: Can I ask a question sir? Why is it called the crabraker? David: Because it walks like a crab and uses its giant arms to rake the coal off the walls, suck it up with its huge vacuum and then deposit the coal in its storage bunker. Supervisor 2: Ok I get it. David: Right, let's begin this test, crabraker crew, confirm all systems are in the green. Crabraker crew member: All systems are ready for testing sir. David: Affirmative, begin the test. Crabraker crew member: Yes sir. *The crabraker starts walking alongside the coal wall, racking the coal off the wall with its arms, sucking it up with its vacuum and depositing the coal in its bunker.* Crabraker crew member: The machine appears to be working ok sir. David: That's brilliant. This thing may even return a profit from all this extra coal we are mining with it. *Then, a fault light starts flashing on the control panel of the crabraker.* Crabraker crew member: Sir, we've got a fault in the machine's computer system. David: Right, ok. Try to see if you can clear it. Crabraker crew member: Yes sir. *He goes to have a look inside the control box and attempts to repair the fault, but something's wrong.* Crabraker crew member: Sir, the fault's not clearing for some reason. David: Ok, keep trying. Crabraker crew member: Oh! It's getting worse! *Alrams start going off inside the machine.* Crabraker crew member: Major technical difficulties! *The crabraker starts walking faster and faster.* David: What's going on with that thing?! It's heading straight for that ravine! *The crabraker continues to walk out of control towards the ravine. Then it steps onto a week peice of ground, which slips, causing it to fall right down to the bottom. David runs over to the ravine.* David: Oh no this is just terrible! I invested so much money in that machine! Lenny: Sir, aren't you more concerned about the crew of 4 that are trapped in that thing down there? David: Well yes, them too, but still! My baby! We'll never be able to lift it out with any of our equipment, that's 300 feet down there. There's only one thing for it, where's my emergency radio? Ah, here it is! *David activates his radio and it beeps to turn on.* David: Calling International Rescue! Come in please International Rescue! *John receives David's call on thunderbird 5.* John: International Rescue here, what's the problem? David: My baby! My new machine! It's fallen down a 300 foot deep pit! Please come and rescue it! My name is David Peterson. But people just call me Stinky Pete. John: Don't worry Stinky Pete, we're on our way. *John then calls Tracy Island to alret them of the situation.* John: International Rescue, we have a situation. Jeff: What is it John? John: Some guy with a Welsh accent was yelling about his new machine falling down a 300 foot deep pit. My scanners show that his call came from a coal mine near Swansea Wales. We can only assume that this machine is a piece of new mining equipment and that there could be some crew members in there. His name is David 'Stinky' Peterson by the way. Jeff: Hmm I see. Virgil: Father, do you think we should let Paw Patrol International take this one? Jeff: Alright then Virgil, I don't see why not, they already made us proud once when they rescued the Fireflash so they could very easily do it again. *Meanwhile in Adventure Bay, the pups are doing things outside. Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky and Zuma are playing ball, Skye and Everest are having make-overs and Ryder is playing on his pup pad when he receives the IR call. He answers it and it is Jeff and Sherbet.* Ryder: Hi, Jeff and Sherbet. What's up? Jeff: Ryder, a new coal mining machine called the Crabraker has fallen down a 300 foot deep pit and four crew members are trapped inside. Sherbet: And the mine's owner, David 'Stinky' Peterson is very upset about his new machine. Ryder: FAB, no crabraker is too big, no pup is too small! Virgil: Okay, Ryder, we'll see you in the skies. *Ryder activates his pup pad* Ryder: Paw Patrol, it's time for an international rescue! Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Chase, Rubble, Skye and Everest: Ryder needs us! *As the pups head to the lookout, Marshall accidentally trips over their ball and started rolling with him on it. As they entered the elevator, Marshall rolled in and bump them like bowling pins.* Marshall: Looks like I made a strike. Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Chase, Rubble, Skye and Everest all laugh as the elevator door closes.* *One mighty pup elevator scene later.* Chase: Paw Patrol International ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups, Jeff has another mission for you. I'll put him on the screen for you. *Jeff appears on the screen.* Jeff: Hello again pups. All the pups: Hi Jeff. Marshall: So what's today's mission Jeff? Jeff: Well, the distress signal has come form a coal mine in Wales, apparently a peice of their new mining equipment called the Crabraker has fallen down a 300 foot deep pit and it's crew of 4 are trapped. *All the pups gasp in shock.* Chase: Don't worry Jeff, we will see to that immediately. Could I speak to Virgil please? I've got a plan. Jeff: Ok then Chase. Virgil: Hi Chase, so what's your plan? Chase: Well firstly, have you got anything in one of thunderbird 2's pods that could be useful to us for this rescue operation? Virgil: Well we could use the recovery vehicles, they are 2 tracked vehicles that are fitted with extremely strong magnetic grapples, they can be used to haul large metal objects clear of dangerous situations. Chase: That sounds great, we can definitely use those. Virgil: Yes but we will need some frim ground to steady them on. And the only way to find that firm ground is to blast away all the unstable ground with explosive charges. I'll bring some of them with me as well but I'll need one of you pups to take them down into the pit and lay them. Chase: Of course, we can definitely do that. Didn't Brains build us a similar vehicle to your mole exactly for situations like this? Rubble: Yes he did, The Drillbird. Chase: That's it! We can use the Drillbird. Virgil, take those recovery vehicles and those charges in thunderbird 2. And bring Sherbet as well, we'll need someone to operate those recovery vehicles. Virgil: F.A.B. Chase: Skye, you come with me in thunderpaw 1, I'll need you and your whirlwind to oversee the entire rescue operation from above. And also deal with any extra problems if necessary. Skye: This mighty pup is going for a spin! Chase: Rubble, you take thunderpaw 2 and bring the Drillbird with you, it should be in thunderpaw 2's pod 5 at the moment. Rubble: FAB, Chase, pod 5 it is. Chase: Sherbet, we need you to help pull the crabraker out from the pit with the recovery vehicles. Sherbet: FAB, Chase. Chase: Everyone else, stay here for now, I'll need the rest of you to be on standby just in case we need any of the other thunderpaw vehicles. Alright you 3, let's go! Mighty Pups, Are Go! *Chase and Skye step into the elevator and are taken down to thunderpaw 1's storage hanger. Rubble places his back to the picture of the TV-21 rocket, which rotaties and he his taken down into thunderpaw 2's storage hanger. One pre-launch sequence later, the two ships blast off into the sky. Ryder, Chase and Skye are in Thunderpaw 1 with Chase Piloting and Rubble in Thunderpaw 2 piloting.* Chase: Changing to horizontal flight. *Chase moves the control leavers back and thunderpaw 1 switches to horizontal flight mode. Thunderbird 2 meanwhile has already taken off and is about 20 minutes behind thunderpaw 1.* Virgil: Chase, it's Virgil, we're bringing Brains along to help us with the rescue. Chase: FAB, Virgil. *Thunderpaw 1 is seen approaching at the mine.* Chase: Mr Peterson from Thunderpaw 1, is there any news from the trapped men? David: I'm afraid not. Their radio failed 10 minutes ago. Rubble: Now, what's the score, Mr Peterson? How long can these fellows hold out? David: They've got full air conditioning and a cooling plant, but it can't last more than another two hours. *Meanwhile in the Crabraker, the heat is getting to the operators.* Crew member 1: Fellas, I checked the cooling plant just a moment ago, we have only 2 hours before it runs out of feul. Crew member 2: Let's hope that long enough to keep the heat from penetrating into hear. Crew member 3: Agreed, this heat is fantastic, anyone who attempts to rescue us is gonna find it tough going. *Just then, Thunderbird 2 arrives.* Virgil: Thunderpaw 1. Virgil here. Landed at danger zone. What's the next move? Chase: I'm on my way over with Ryder. Tell Brains to stand by. This is a tough one. Virgil: FAB *In the pod 5 lab, Chase, Ryder, Virgil, Sherbet and Brains are survey the damage on the screen.* Ryder: Look, Brains, what's that? Brains: Well, way back in the past, this must have been an open-cast mine. When it was exhausted, a large crater would have been left. Sherbet: Well, we still don't get it. Brains: I'll show you on this diagram I've drawn. The pit was filled in and over the years a new crust of topsoil has formed. Consuming the dumped equipment. The weight of the crabraker caused the thin crust of topsoil to collapse at its weakest point. We have to remove the remainder of the crust so that the crabraker can be dragged up the side of the pit. Virgil: Okay, Sherbet, get the recovery vehicles ready. Sherbet: Right away, Virgil. Chase: Rubble, start the drillbird up. Rubble: FAB, Chase. *Rubble runs into thunderpaw 2 pod 5 and gets the Drillbird out, he drives it to the drilling position.* *Cue Joe 90 theme song.* *Rubble starts up the huge drilling head of the Drillbird and rotates it 45 degrees towards the ground, he then activates the small jet at the back of the drill and it starts moving down drilling its way into the ground.* Rubble: Drillbird to thunderbird 2 lab, borrowing at 45 degree angle and in possession of Virgil's explosive charges, do you read me on tracking screen? Brains: Loud and clear Rubble, right, right 4 degrees. Rubble: 4 degrees, F.A.B. *The Drillbird starts shaking a little bit.* Rubble: I have come up against an obstruction. Brains: I-I-It's hardcore granite Rubble, detour 2 degrees left then return to original course. Rubble: F.A.B. *He steers the drillbird 2 degrees left and then puts it back on track* Rubble: Okay, Brains, encoursing the disaster zone. *Skye is still overseeing the rescue operation with her whirlwind.* Skye: Umm, Rubble, I don't think your going to like what's in store for you in the danger zone. Rubble: What do you mean? *Rubble arrives, steps out of the Drillbird and is shocked by what he sees.* Rubble: Oh my goodness! This entire place is on fire! And I forgot to wear any heat-proof clothing to stop me from getting burned. I can't walk around hear when this whole place is in flames. Ryder: Don't worry Rubble we'll have that fire extinguished. Calling Marshall, come in please Marshall. *Marshall answers Ryder's call.* Marshall: What's up Ryder? Ryder: The situation is worse that we thought, the Crabraker is on fire, which is something we weren't expecting. We'll need thunderpaw 5 to extinguish the fire before Rubble can lay the charges. Marshall: I'm ready for a red hot rescue! Come on Zuma and Everest, our help is wanted. Zuma and Everest: F.A.B Marshall! *Cue original 1965 Thunderbird 2 launch theme.* *The 3 of them step onto a long rectangular red plate which takes them down a few feet before the roof comes in over them with a rail attached underneath. Then, 3 claw arms come down from the tunnel behind them, they stop just above them, lower down, pick them up and carry them along though the boarding tunnel, they swing round a bend and head down into thunderpaw 5's storage hanger. Then they are carried out of the tunnel over another stretch of rail and into thunderpaw 5. They face vertically up and then the claw arms release them into thunderpaw 5's cockpit seats before retracting and heading back out of thunderpaw 5 and back into the tunnel. The rail then detaches from thunderpaw 5, the door closes and then the 3 of them pull down their safety restraints and Marshall begins the pre-flight checks. The door leading out towards thunderpaw 5's launch site opens ajacent to thunderpaw 2's runway. Thunderpaw 5 is carried out in a vertical position before engaging with its launch platform. It is then tilted downwards into a 45 degree launch position and a small blast hole opens up behind the craft. Marshall fires thunderpaw 5's newtomic hyperdrive, then the clamps holding the craft release and thunderpaw 5 blasts off into the sky.* Marshall: Thunderpaw 5 is go! *Thunderpaw 5 soon reaches the mine.* Marshall: We have arrived you guys. Chase: Brilliant. *Chase runs over to the edge of the ravine with his super speed.* Chase: The fire's right over here Marshall. Marshall: F.A.B. *Marshall pilots thunderpaw 5 over to the ravine and switches on the water cannons, including the nose cone. He aims it directly on the Crabraker and the water sprays onto it and extinguises the fire.* Marshall: Ok Rubble, most of the fire's been extinguished. You can start laying the charges now. Rubble: Ok, thanks Marshall. *He immediately places the charges and gets back into drillbird and out just in time.* Rubble: OK, Brains, I'm clear of the area. Go ahead. Brains: Okay, Detonating charges now! *The charges explode, the blast is so strong, the crew can hear it.* Crabraker crew member: What are they trying to do, blow us out of here? Only a few more minutes and the cooling plant packs up. David: What's holding you guys up now? My men have less than two minutes left. Brains: We're doing the best we can, Mr Peterson. Lab to Recovery Vehicle One. Are you in position, Virgil and Sherbet? Virgil: Ready, Brains. Recovery Vehicle One - power OK. Sherbet: Recovery Vehicle Two - operation positive. Moving out now. *The two vehicles roll out of pod 5 and take up position at the edge of the pit.* Sherbet: Ready to fire magnetic lines. *The magnetic lines are fired and hit the Sidewinder, startling the crew.* Crabraker crew member: This is it. We're breaking up. Virgil: Electromagnets in position. Recovery Vehicle engines in transmission. *The two recovery vehicles start tugging on the lines.* Crabraker crew member: Hey! We're moving. We're moving! Sherbet: Uh-oh! Virgil, I'm skidding! One of the lines has failed. I'll need to wind it in and fire again. *The line comes back in.* Firing again. Let's hope it's not damaged. *The line fires again.* Line in place. Starting motors again. Virgil: Okay but hurry! Ryder, Sherbet needs help to lift the Crabraker. Ryder: FAB, Rubble, Skye, you're up. Skye: On it, Ryder. Rubble: On our way. *They go down into the pit, Skye uses her whirlwind and Rubble uses his super strength together while Virgil and Sherbet pull a few more tugs, the Crabraker is pulled back to safety.* Virgil: Alright, we've done it. Sherbet: Well done everybody! Rubble: Thanks Sherbet, but it was teamwork really. *Thunderpaw 5 lands behind everyone and Marshall, Zuma and Everest all step out. All 4 crew members step out of the Crabraker and David comes running over.* Crabraker crew member: Thanks for saving us everyone. Chase: Anytime you 4. David: My baby! What's happened to her?! Marshall: Ooh, not looking to great. Ryder: Now don't worry Mr Peterson, We'll have your machine fixed. Come in please Rocky. *Rocky answers the call.* Rocky: Hello Ryder, do you need me? Ryder: Yes we do Rocky, the Crabraker's in a pretty bad state and we need you and Thunderpaw 8 to repair it. Rocky: On my way Ryder. *Suddenly, everyone hears an unusual noise.* Zuma: Huh? What's that noise? Everest: It's coming from up there! *A strange looking aircraft approaches the coal pit, the pups don't know this at first but it's actually a Helijet. This one belongs to BBC news Wales and it's crew of 2, Eddie and Joe are trying to get the story of the year regardless of the no photographs rule.* Eddie: Right Joe, I don't care about this whole no photography rule. We are filming these people and we are going to get the story of the year. Chase: That is a very cool looking aircraft. Skye: Yeah, that looks like a-...........actually, I've got no idea what that thing is. Virgil: I know what it is. It's called a Helijet, there're like helicopters, but instead of rotors they are fitted with 6 jet engines. 4 for take off, hovering and landing and the other 2 for propulsion. Helijets are supposed to be faster than helicopters, but they do use more fuel. Rubble: Well none of us have ever seen a Helijet before so we didn't know what they were until now. Skye: Yes, they seem very interesting. You know, maybe I should scrap my helicopter and replace it with A Helijet. Marshall: Yes, but more to the point, what's it doing here? Chase: Yeah, it's just flying round here in a very strange way. Skye: I'd better take a closer look. *Skye flies up on her whirlwind to find out what the Helijet is up to.* Skye: Now then, what's this Helijet up to? Hold on, what does that say? BBC news Wales. Oh no! It's a news Helijet! And it's got a camera mounted underneath it. Everyone! This is really serious! This is a BBC news Helijet and it's trying to film us! *Everyone gasps.* Ryder: Skye, it's imperative that you stop these people and send them away from here. We must maintain our security. Skye: F.A.B. *Skye flies over to the front of the Helijet and looks right into the cockpit to see the 2 men in there.* Skye: Hey! No cameras! No pictures! Clear off! Get outta here! Eddie: Oh great it's that pink cockapoo character. Listen here tornado girl, you, your little pup friends and International Rescue have all done a great job here today. Now let us do ours. Skye: I said, no pictures. Please destroy them. Eddie: If you think I'd do that your crazy! *Skye gives Eddie a death stare. Eddie decides to make a break for it. Piloting the Helijet away as fast as he can.* Skye: Crazy fools. Guys! I tried to stop them but they're making off with the video recording. Virgil: Don't worry Skye, I know just the Tracy boy for these kinds of situations. Virgil calling Scott, come in please Scott. *Scott answers Virgil's call.* Scott: Receiving you Virgil, what's the problem? Virgil: A BBC news Helijet is making off with photographic records of us and Paw Patrol International. We're going to need thunderbird 1's electromagnetic beam. Scott: F.A.B Virgil, I'm on my way. *Insert thunderbird 1 launch sequence here.* Scott: Changing to horizontal flight. *Thunderbird 1 switches to horizontal flight mode and races off towards the coal pit.* Virgil: Ok Skye, Scott's on his way. He'll be with you shortly. Go after that Helijet in the meantime. Skye: Ok then Virgil. *While Skye keeps an eye on the helijet, Scott contacts her.* Scott: Skye from Thunderbird 1, any information about the BBC helijet? Skye: Still on the run! I'm going after it now. Scott: FAB, already approaching you now. *As Thunderbird 1 approaches beside Skye and the helijet, Scott activates the electromagnetic beam and it disables the flim from the BBC camera in the helijet.* Eddie: What's going on? Skye: Yeah, what are you doing Scott? Scott: I've electromagneticly wiped the videotape Skye. Hear that newsie? The entire recording is blank. I'm sorry about this but we must protect ourselves. So long now fella. *Thunderbird 1 and Skye pull up, turn around and head back towards the coal pit.* Skye: So thunderbird 1 can wipe away forbidden photos and videos? Scott: Indeed it can, I'm pretty sure Brains fitted an electromagnetic beam to thunderpaw 1 as well. Skye: Honestly Scott, thunderbird 1 gets cooler and cooler every time I see it. Scott: And I'm so glad that it's your favourite thunderbird. Let's get back to the coal pit now, our help might be wanted there. Skye: Alright Scott. *They head straight back towards the coal pit. Meanwhile, Eddie and Joe have landed their Helijet and are checking the camera.* Eddie: He's just bluffing, it's not possible. Joe: He wasn't bluffing and it is possible. There goes your story Eddie. *Joe takes a burning and slightly melted tape out of the camera which rolls outwards onto the floor in front of a somewhat annoyed Eddie. Back at the coal pit, as Skye and Scott approach, Skye notices Thunderpaw 8 approaching from the south.* Skye: Ah great, Rocky's here. Skye to thunderpaw 8, you are clear to land. Rocky: F.A.B. *Thunderpaw 8 touches down next to the Crabraker, closely followed by thunderbird 1 and Skye. Rocky then activates thunderpaw 8's tools and begins inspecting the Crabraker.* Rocky: Here's the cause of the problem, the mirochip of the crabraker's computer is busted and it's a good thing I got one right here. *He begins to fix the crabraker's computer. When he is finished, he tests it out and it works.* David: Oh, thank you, thank you! My baby couldn't have been saved if it weren't for you, your pups and International Rescue. Ryder: No problem, if your Crabraker's ever in trouble again, just yelp for help! David: Thanks Ryder, I will. Marshall: Hopfully now the Machine's computer won't make it so crabby. *Everyone laughs as a mini snippet of the thunderbirds theme song draws the episode to a close.* The End! Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Collaboration Category:Crossovers Category:Mighty Pups